Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant, colloquially known as Recon Armor, or Recon by Bungie Employees, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Many non-Bungie employees would like to obtain the armor, but this is only possible by completing the Vidmaster Achievements. A person wearing Recon is often considered a hard-core player or is even "worshipped" by some players. Development and History The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in the B5D Ordnance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Western Australia. The main purpose of the Recon Armor was to create armor with stealth capabilities and with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Helmet Characteristics The helmet has large, rounded features, with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and an area of black alloy beneath it that covers the nose, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers, on each side of the mouth and a small indent on the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics The pauldrons look like a more angular version of the EVA, with a box-like shoulder piece and a section jutting out and down the arm. It also features a slanted rectangular strip of metal jutting outwards, at a 90-degree angle from the shoulder piece. Chest Characteristics The Chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body, it is more angular and flat like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. This chest piece like all armor permutations, is an attachment on to the standard Mark VI armor. Unlock *'Head': Unlock all Vidmaster Challenge Achievements in Halo 3 and in Halo 3: ODST. *'Shoulders': Unlock all Vidmaster Challenge Achievements in Halo 3 and in Halo 3: ODST. *'Chest': Unlock all Vidmaster Challenge Achievements in Halo 3 and in Halo 3: ODST. Trivia Dare wearing an ONI variant of the armor.]] *Players can also be awarded Recon by Bungie. This can happen by making or doing something spectacular, such as a map, video or screenshot. In one case, a player was awarded Recon for being killed by a street cone. *Perhaps even more coveted than the Recon armor is a chest piece that has flame on the collar, simulating a flaming head. As a misconception, many people believe that there is "Flaming Recon," along with other flaming helmets. This is, in fact, a chestpiece exclusive to Bungie that produces the flaming effect around the head, known as Bungie Armor. *Recon was mistakenly labeled E.O.B. in many pictures, being translated as meaning 'Employee of Bungie'. *The game guide makes no mention of the Recon armor. It is noted that Bungie requested that some of the armor permutations not be in the guide. *The Recon Armor (with flaming helmet) came 10th in the Top 10 Videogame Armor, a feature by Machinima.com.Starship Troopers 3 presents "Top 10 Video Game Armor". Machinima.com. Accessed on 2009-03-07 *McFarlane Toys produced Recon Armor in Red, Blue and Active Camo as rewards obtained through their Halo Points program.http://www.spawn.com/halopoints/ A white version of this armor was announced for their sixth series of action figures.http://www.spawn.com/halo/ *In Halo 3: ODST, the ONI officer Dare, who is as well your superior in the game, wears an ONI-modified version of the Recon armor, and is the first canonical appearance of the armor variant in a Halo game. Sources Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor